


[鸡朝]俊俊

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna
Summary: 未满十八自动离开，请勿评论车、肉、刺激之类的词，谢谢





	[鸡朝]俊俊

**Author's Note:**

> 未满十八自动离开，请勿评论车、肉、刺激之类的词，谢谢

潮湿闷热的空气，隔着薄薄的布料布可以感受到的虫蚁，随时有可能被拉开的帐篷……一切的一切都阻止不了在篝火晚会上看对眼的两个人。

作为在童子军营里为数不多的亚洲人，朴志晟一眼就看见了同为亚洲人的男孩。

卷卷的刘海被夹子固定着，毛茸茸的发尾搭在后颈上，露出一小截白嫩的皮肤。饱满的臀肉被包裹才咸菜绿的短裤里，看起来却依然诱人。淡粉色膝盖露在短裤外头，细长的小腿才露出一点点便被米色的长袜包裹。

明明全身上下都裹得严严实实的，朴志晟却觉得对方的身体像是塞壬的歌声，引诱着他向前走去。

过来吧。

这是他从男孩的眼神看到的信息。

朴志晟从来都是随心的人，他毫不犹豫地迈开步子，像那个未知的诱惑走去，迷了眼的模样像极了被歌声迷惑着一步步走向深海的水手。

随意找了个没人的帐篷，两人便迫不及待地接上了吻。看起来柔软的臀肉如今坐在大腿上，让朴志晟原本就不宽松的裤子变得更加紧绷。他连衣服都懒得脱，想直接隔着衬衫舔上对方的红点，没想到却在接触的瞬间，被手挡住，舌头压在了白嫩的掌心上。

朴志晟也不嫌弃，抓着拿着手色情地舔弄着掌心，在不甚明亮的灯光下抬起头看向手的主人。眼神接触的瞬间，被舔的人触电一般收回自己的手，随即换上更为热情的唇舌与之交缠。

没有皮带的好处在此刻显现，朴志晟轻松地就将对方的裤子褪到膝盖，手指顺着臀沟摸到柔软的入口。他试着将指节塞入，却因入口过于干涩和对方的痛呼而放弃。

本以为美好的夜晚就此报废的朴志晟突然灵机一动，抱着身上的人挪动到帐篷的边缘，他摸索了几下，从帐篷的接缝处摸出了一包润滑液和几个避孕套。

狡猾的外国人。

朴志晟让男孩趴着，膝盖跪在地上，屁股朝着自己的方向高高翘起。男孩照做了，看着被纯白色内裤包裹着的臀肉和大腿上还留着内裤累出来的红痕，朴志晟听到了自己“咕咚”吞口水的声音。

男孩见他久久不动，便自己动手将内裤拉下。水蜜桃般的臀瓣便这般毫无遮掩的出现在朴志晟的眼前，他怕自己的大手会把果肉弄坏，只敢用手指轻戳，饱满的臀肉凹下一个小坑，在手松开后又恢复了原状。

朴志晟松了一口气，放心地开始了自己的“蹂躏”之旅。他撕开润滑液的包装袋，将液体倒在小口上，一边倒还一边用拇指揉搓，直到指节能轻松进入。

穴口渐渐容纳下三指，朴志晟却没有急着插入。他把器物从裤中放出，“啪”地一声拍在对方的臀缝中，光滑地柱体在臀肉间滑动，龟头不时磨过穴口，在即将纳入时又抽走。男孩被如此折磨，自然是不愿意。他起身将朴志晟推倒，自己坐到对方的腹肌上。

他垂眼看着和自己阴茎亲密接触的器物，手口并用地撕开了避孕套的包装，再将小雨伞套到对方的性器上。朴志晟曲起膝盖方便男孩接力，男孩回头瞪了他一眼，殊不知这一眼根本没有起到威慑作用，反而让朴志晟更硬了。

男孩看着对方的性器，心里其实有点害怕。但都做到这个地步才逃跑，好像有点晚了。他闭上眼睛趴对方的膝盖上，慢慢将臀部抬起。一手拨开臀瓣，一手扶着性器对准自己的穴口。

别看朴志晟一副“老手”模样，其实本质还是一个纯情到不行的新手。身上的人才抬起屁股，他就害羞得捂着了眼睛。男孩试了几次都没法将对方的性器纳入，无奈转过头才发现，对方居然捂住了眼。顿时气不打一处来，提上裤子就要走。

朴志晟赶紧拉住对方的手，好说歹说才把人留了下来。

性器完全进入时，男孩红着眼角靠在朴志晟的膝盖上，眼睛失神地看着帐篷顶。朴志晟不等他缓过来，勾起对方的腿弯就开始起落运动，直把人插得泪水横流。“慢点——”男孩圈着朴志晟的脖子，下巴搁在他的发顶上，嘴里吐着意味不清的话语，有朴志晟听得懂的，也有朴志晟听不懂的。

这时他才想起，两人甚至还不知晓对方的姓名便迫不及待地搞在了一起。

“我叫朴志晟，你叫什么名字？”他含住对方的耳朵，模糊不清地说。“黄啊——仁俊——你慢点！”对方被朴志晟过快的速度弄得有些恼，掐住他的手臂扭了一圈。“leng俊啊……”这点痛感并没有让朴志晟难受，他将对方腿架在自己的肩膀上，惩罚似地加快了速度。

“我叫你俊俊好不好？”他问道，但还没得到允许，他便黏黏糊糊地叫了起来。“俊俊，俊俊……”朴志晟痴迷地反复喊着这个昵称，声音约缠绵，动作越狠。小小的帐篷里回响着肉体碰撞的声音和水液的“滋滋”声。

黄仁俊被顶得说不出话，只能呼呼地喘气，不断传来的快感让他晕头转向，眼前模糊一片。

突然，他感觉好像有什么东西滴到了自己嘴边，黄仁俊伸出舌头将水珠卷入口中，咸得发涩的味道让他皱起了脸。

朴志晟再也忍不住了，他放下黄仁俊的腿将人重新抱进怀里，让对方将自己的性器全部纳入。“呜！”绕在朴志晟背上的两条腿刹时收紧，粗糙的针织袜刮在背上让朴志晟愈发红了眼，一下比一下更用力地挺进甬道。

“志晟，志晟！”黄仁俊哭喊着，指甲在朴志晟背上划出一道道红痕。“俊俊。”他亲昵地喊着他给黄仁俊起的昵称，手拢在对方被冷落多时的乳头，用指甲轻轻搔刮着乳尖。

或许是晃动的帐篷引来了注意，一只手拉开了帐篷的拉链，朴志晟立刻将黄仁俊摁在自己怀里。”Get the fuck off.”他冷眼看着探进头来的人，被盯着的人原本还在醉醺醺的，被这一眼看得一秒酒醒，立马退出拉上拉链。

确定拉链完全合上后，朴志晟才低头去看怀中的人。果不其然，他的俊俊怕得瑟瑟发抖。朴志晟怜爱地捧起对方的脸，想用亲吻安抚可怜无助的男孩，却发现对方眼里没有一丝惧怕。

被固定的刘海早已散落，卷发凌乱地搭在额头。黄仁俊用夹子随意一别，露出光洁的额头，手揪过对方的领带，两人间的距离瞬间缩短。

“可以继续了吗，志晟xi？”

朴志晟一笑，吻住了他的唇。

这才是他的俊俊。


End file.
